1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dustfree filling and sealing apparatus for wrapping such as a semiconductor product which is much delicately and adversely affected by dirt and dust and cloths for use in producing such a product. The present invention also relates to a dustfree container and a wrapping clean film producing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since semiconductor products such as IC chips and LSI chips are much delicately and adversely affected by dirt and dust, they are produced in a clean room. In addition, wrapping materials which wrap products which are produced in such a clean atmosphere and cloths which are used in producing such products must be free of dirt and dust.
Conventionally, wrapping materials are produced in a clean room and then cleaned with ultrapure water.
In addition, a filling and sealing apparatus which automatically wrapping objects with such wrapping materials has been used.
However, in the conventional filling and sealing apparatus, a cleaning means which cleans wrapping materials produced in a clean room with ultrapure water is required. Thus, the construction of the apparatus becomes complicated and the wrapping cost increases. In addition, depending on the cleanness of the wrapping materials, the reliability of cleanness of the wrapping materials varies.